The Beginning of Harry and Hermione
by HarryandHermioneLove
Summary: Hermione upset, Harry confused, and Ron meddling? What could this mean? Well, of course it's the start of the romance of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger! Harry/Hermione Oneshot. Please read and review!


The Beginning of Harry and Hermione 

**A/N**: No, I am not JK Rowling, I never will be, yet I wish there was a way. Alas, that is why I'm here writing fanfiction.

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun was just rising and no one was yet awake. That is, all but the one Hermione Granger.

"Stupid Gryffindors." She muttered herself, wiping a small tear off her cheek. She was tucked away in the corner of the common room, her book lying dejected '_Why did they have do this? Is their goal in life to make me mad or upset or, or… Oh!' _The thought made her upset once more.

She thought of that evening again. Harry had been off in detention with Snape, and Hermione and Ron had been studying in the Library when Ron seemed to… change. He got up and glared at Hermione, shooting a horribly evil glance at her.

"What's wrong Ron?" She asked, not really paying too much attention. She stayed focused on her essay, she only needed five more inches and the requirement was done, _'I'm sure I'll need to go over that to get all my information in.'_ She thought idly.

"You know what's wrong." Ron blasted out, his face starting to turn to the color of his hair.

"Honestly Ron," She remarked with her eyebrows raised, "I don't."

"Harry."

The thought of the name already made Hermione twitch on the inside, flush, and then realize what she was doing and stop.

"What about Harry?" She said slowly and deliberately while she started to put her books away. Her eyes rolled in the anticipation of what Ron would say. '_Probably that Harry's broom was malfunctioning, or he needed a haircut.' _She guessed.

Ron glanced from the cleared table to Hermione and roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the library, and launching both teens into the nearest broom closet.

"Ron, what in Merlin's name are you doing? Get me out of here. This isn't funny. Leave me alone." She punctured every word and pushed against him, trying to move him away from the door he was blocking.

"Hermione. Stop. Listen to me." He said, as Hermione rolled her eyes and let out another plea to go. "This is serious. I know about Harry."

"What about Harry?" Hermione snapped, completely annoyed at Ron and the situation.

"I know you're in love with him."

"Stop being crazy Ronald, uh- of course I'm not," She stuttered a bit, letting Ron know she wasn't completely telling the truth. Sure, Hermione had a little crush on Harry, but that wasn't a big deal. But, what if it always had been more than a crush?

"Hermione." Said Ron, more forcefully than ever. "Just tell me. Please just tell me." His eyes pleaded with her, begging for an answer.

"No. Now, let me go!" She pushed his arm away from the handle and kicked open the door. "Ron, leave me alone!" She yelled, not looking any where but that horrible broom closet.

Spinning around, attempting to leave right away she collided into Lavender. Looking around she saw a whole mob of people. All of her classmates, the 6th years, and the younger 5th years were crowded around her. Some had their arms stubbornly crossed and others had looks of longing, or pity on their faces.

"What? Why all you all here? Everyone leave me alone!" She pushed pass them and ran wherever she could. And ended up out side and off towards Hagrid's hut and sat at the back. Catching her breath she leaned against the tall hut and thought about that clear statement.

""_I know you're in love with him" _

'Oh, stupid Ron! Why would he say that? How could he think that? Why… why? Oh.'

Thoughts flooded to her mind, times with Harry, that kiss she had so eagerly placed on his cheek at the end of 4th year.

The time in 3rd year she punched Malfoy. She remembered Harry's astonished, yet proud look.

The time in 3rd year when she and Harry saved Buckbeak and Sirius together was one that she would never forget.

And of, there was the Triwizard tournament. It had been mainly Harry and Hermione. Ron never seemed to care for anyone but himself.

Harry. His emerald eyes, that gorgeous raven hair, his sculpted arms, that boyish smile. Merlin, he was great.

'No!' Hermione begged herself. 'You can't fall in love with your best friend. You can't! But, but what if I am, I mean, what if I do. Does he love me back? Could he? Would he love me back? Never.'

Back at the castle, Ron was shooing everyone away. Luna, who had stuck around waiting for the rest to leave and went up to her boyfriend and held his arm.

"Just, maybe, this might be wrong Ronald. I would hate to push two people together and force them to be something they're not."

"But Luna," He said, looking very emotional and tender, "I just know that they should be together. I mean, I see the way they look at the other. Harry's already confessed to me that he may have feelings for Hermione, and I can just tell they have grown. I just want to see my best friends happy. Harry's gone through enough. There's still so much we al will have to go through." He rubbed Luna's hand, "I have you, I just want them to have some one too."

"I know Ronald, I know. Lets just tell Harry of all this tomorrow morning and he can make the decision to ask Hermione or not. Let them solve this on their own."

"I guess so." Ron said, a bit defeated, "I was just so sure that this would work!" He shook his head a bit, "Well, then you're right. We'll tell Harry tomorrow. Here, I'll walk you back to your dormitory."

As Ron and Luna were walking back together, so was Hermione. She dragged her feet, just wanting to go to bed and have all this nonsense be over with. So what, maybe she loved Harry, maybe it could wait until after the war.

She reached the Fat Lady and walked past the commons to her bed. She changed in record time and took a bit of her dreamless sleep potion she had made a couple days ago. Nothing needed to be replayed in her mind for hours at the moment. Just let it all fade away.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The sun rose the next morning at an hour too early for the rest of Hogwarts. Hermione showered and changed into some comfortable clothes and went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

She grabbed some fruit and some typical muggle cereal and ate quickly. She was alone. No one else had to be awake.

She walked back up the Gryffindor tower silently. She went into her room silently. She walked to the common room with her book silently. It had to be at least in the morning on a Saturday morning. Who else would want to be up?

She began reading, getting lost in the muggle fiction tale of a vampire falling in love with an ordiary muggle.

"These vampires are so incorrect, they are nothing like this 'Edward' guy." She sniffed. Then she sighed. This was all she had to do. Great.

"Edward huh?" Came the familiar voice of her other male best friend. Hermione jumped as Harry walked into the room.

"How are you up?" she asked, surprised that she wasn't alone, and that it was Harry here.

"Just woke up early." Came the groan of the teenage boy. There was an awkward silence between the two for a while. Hermione lost in her reading, Harry lost in looking at Hermione.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Is what true?" She countered.

"Hermione, Ron told me. Do you, or do you not have feelings for me?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"Hermione." Harry said, looking into her eyes. He ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed.

In an instant his lips were on hers, the two melding together like a piece of art. Harry got closer to Hermione, and finally he felt her respond. The two got lost in the art together, and kissed as if their lives depended on it.

As they broke apart Harry leaned his forehead against Hermione's. "Don't tell me you didn't feel what I just did there Hermione. I know you felt it too. I love you Hermione. Please, be with me."

Hermione looked at him, and glanced at the ground, now a little shy.

She leaned forward and kissed him back. "Does that answer your question?" They both smiled, joyous in finding the one person they really could be with.

'He likes me. Oh gosh! He likes me! Harry likes me, no, that's not right Harry loves me! !'

They kissed again, and soon snuggled into the other's warm embrace as the sun rose into a sunset. Not sooner later, both Harry and Hermione were tight asleep in the middle of the commons, Hermione up against Harry's chest as both breathed deeply.

Students walking out to breakfast smiled at the young couple and they too felt the warm glow of pride and happiness fill them.

Ron, after the encouraging, and prodding from the younger ones drugged into the common room and looked where they were pointing. He smiled, he had been right, and his friends just may have the chance to be happy for once.

Collin Creevy jumped in and took a picture of the two on the couch, and while the flash startled Harry and Hermione they both remained asleep. The picture was placed gently on the nearest table and the rest of the on-lookers crept out of the room.

Around 15 minutes later Harry woke up, moving the slightest and waking Hermione up too. Hermione stretched a bit and then said to Harry, "Good morning." To which he replied back the same words.

Harry pulled Hermione up closer now and kissed her on the forehead. "I really do love you Hermione." He whispered in her ear.

"I know Harry, I love you too." They rested together for a little and then Hermione got up, stepping on a sleek sheet of something. She removed her foot and held up a picture. Chuckling she showed it to Harry. He took it and smiled.

"We work together don't we?" He asked, grinning his goofy grin at the picture.

"We sure do." Said Hermione. "For now, always and forever."

Giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek she walked up to her dorm and pulled out the little wooden box she kept under her bed. Up until now it had been empty, but Hermione decided placed the picture inside. She shut the box, put a little locking charm on it and put it back under her bed.

As both the war grew, and Harry and Hermione as a couple grew, so did that little box. It filled with little poems, old rose petals and more pictures.

That little old box held all the memories over the years for Harry and Hermione. There were the sweet ones, during times of school and holidays. Worrying notes, Harry telling Hermione that if he somehow passed away during or in the battle before they saw each other again that he would always love her. And the latest one: The little black box that held his mother's ring in it, and a small two letter note. "Marry me?"

**A/N**: My first story ever, what do you think? Try not to flame, if you feel the need add a bit of constructive criticism instead. Please Review!


End file.
